


Phascolarctos cinereus

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Derek pouvait bien râler autant qu'il voulait... il était là. Ils étaient bien.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliEhlm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LiliEhlm).



> Cet OS est pour LiliEhlm ! Déjà parce que cet OS est là à cause d'elle (/grâce à elle, faut voir) eeeeeeeet ensuite parce qu'elle gère (et ça, mine de rien, ça compte vraiment pas mal).

 

Après avoir zyeuté en direction du canapé, Derek leva les yeux et soupira.

Maintenant qu'Isaac était arrivé, que tout le monde était là, il pouvait enfin commencer à parler et leur présenter le nouveau (pas si petit) problème auquel ils auraient à faire face.

Du moins, il aurait aimé pouvoir commencer.

C'était pas trop trop possible, là.

 

Oh ! Ce n'était pas impossible... c'était juste pas trop possible.

Si si, c'est différent.

 

Ç'aurait été impossible si on lui avait coupé la langue.

Si on l'avait bâillonné aussi, pour faire moins radical.

Ç'aurait été impossible s'il avait été tout au fond d'une piscine – mieux valait ne pas parler quand on était au fond d'une piscine.

Actuellement, il avait toujours sa langue, n'était pas bâillonné et certainement pas au fond d'une piscine donc... tout allait bien.

 

Enfin presque.

Bah ouais... fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il y avait un nouveau (toujours pas si petit) problème.

Qu'il allait devoir en parler à une bande de loups (ou de pas loups, en plus) qui rêvaient juste de se poser deux minutes sans devoir protéger la ville avec nettement moins de classe que Barry Allen.

Et, surtout, qu'il n'avait toujours pas commencé à en parler.

 

\- Derek ? Appela Scott, juste derrière l'Alpha. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

Derek ne répondit pas.

Il aimait bien faire ça, Derek, ne pas répondre.

À croire que ça l'amusait de laisser les autres dans un flou – pas très artistique, en plus.

M'enfin, peut-être, hein ! Peut-être que Derek faisait partie de ces gars qui avaient un sens de l'humour vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pourri.

 

\- Derek ? Appela Erica, cette fois.

 

Elle n'eut pas franchement plus de succès.

 

\- Bon, tu vas accoucher oui ou merde ? S'agaça alors Peter. Il est dix-neuf heures trente, ils devraient déjà tous être couchés.

 

L'oncle psychopathe reçut sept regards noirs.

Rectification : huit regards noirs. Il avait oublié celui de Derek – qui n'aurait pas dû se sentir concerné par sa remarque.

Re-rectification : huit regards noirs, une tape à l'arrière du crâne et un « idiot » qui lui chatouilla le menton.

 

Pour une fois qu'il était de leur côté !

Y avait vraiment pas de justice en ce bas-monde.

 

\- Derek... marmonna Jackson. Toi, t'as peut-être rien de mieux à faire, mais y en a qui... tu m'écoutes ?

 

Non.

Non il ne l'écoutait pas.

Mais ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le dire à son nouveau bêta... sinon ça voudrait dire qu'il l'avait quand même un peu écouté. Or ce n'était pas le cas.

 

\- Peter, siffla Derek.

 

Scott et Isaac se regardèrent, perplexes.

Boyd grimaça.

Jackson et Erica roulèrent des yeux.

Lydia et Allison, elles, préférèrent dévisager l'Alpha.

 

Peter n'avait rien fait. Pour une fois !

 

\- La situation est grave, Peter.

\- Quelle situation ? Demanda Scott, le seul à oser formuler à haute voix cette question. Tu nous as encore rien dit.

 

Mais Derek ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

C'était pas gagné...

 

\- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Scott, pour le coup, signala Peter, l'air de rien. Même si ça me tue de devoir l'admettre.

\- Comment veux-tu que je vous en parle si tu t'amuses à faire le Jacques !

 

L'ancien Alpha haussa les sourcils.

Puis commença à ricaner.

 

\- « Faire le Jacques » ? Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait encore utiliser cette expression, se moqua-t-il. Faut vivre avec ton temps, Der', vraiment.

 

Le « Der' » en question ne sourit pas.

Foudroyer du regard son oncle était un travail à plein temps.

Hey ! Il pouvait pas tout faire en même temps, hein. Il n'était qu'humain, après tout.

Enfin, _presque_ humain.

 

\- Peter...

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai qui te dérange autant ? Tu n'aimes pas ma chemise ? Mes chaussettes sont trouées ? Ah ! Non ! Je sais ! Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis trop rasé. T'inquiète pas, ça ne se reproduira pas.

 

Peter ferait mieux de se taire s'il ne voulait pas foutre Derek plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et c'était pour ça que l'aîné continuait de parler.

N'est pas un chieur qui veut, après tout.

 

\- Peter...

\- Quoi, marmonna Peter, excédé. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, sache que je n'ai pas la science infuse, Derek.

\- Parce que tu ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème ?

 

L'ancien alpha ouvrit grand les yeux.

Grimaça.

Baissa les yeux afin de se regarder.

Re-grimaça.

 

\- Non.

\- Vraiment pas, insista Derek, louchant un peu trop sur lui.

 

Peter comprit à cet instant.

Enfin, il crut comprendre.

Il n'était pas certain du fait que Derek soit suffisamment étrange pour faire une fixette là-dessus.

 

\- C'est  _ça_ qui te dérange ? S'amusa-t-il.

 

Silence.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

Merci Derek.

Vraiment.

 

\- « Oncle Psychopathe » appelle « Grincheux » : c'est le koala-garou qui te dérange ?

 

Derek grogna.

Stiles grogna.

Tout le monde grogna.

Sauf Peter qui s'en amusa.

 

\- J'suis pas un koala, marmonna le koala.

\- Chut. Les koalas ne parlent pas.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas être un koala, insista le premier, nichant son nez dans le cou de l'aîné.

 

Tous les lycans ici-présents firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas entendus le « je reviens, j'vais gerber » de Jackson.

 

\- Vous avez pas besoin d'être collés l'un à l'autre.

\- Il veut pas me lâcher, finit par avouer Peter, pas plus embêté que ça cela dit. C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir tout essayé.

 

Stiles hocha la tête, comme pour confirmer les propos de son compagnon.

Totalement confirmer les propos de son compagnon.

 

\- Je confirme.

 

Voyez !

 

\- Les koalas ne parlent pas, Stiles.

 

Isaac, aussi paumé que ses compères, dévisagea son Alpha.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire, là, au juste ?

Il avait forcément mal entendu.

 

Pouvaient-ils, par contre, avoir tous mal entendu la même chose ?

Pas sûr.

 

\- Je suis un koala-garou, c'est pas la pleine-lune et je sais me contrôler... je peux savoir parler, bande de Hale.

 

OK.

Ils venaient tous d'atterrir dans une autre dimension.

Ou alors les trois avaient, une fois n'est pas coutume, su se mettre d'accord pour leur faire une petite blagounette.

Non. Pas moyen. C'était pas le style de Derek, les petites blagounettes.

 

\- Le koala-garou, aussi adorable soit-il, ferait mieux de ne pas trop la ramener quand il fait face à un Abominable Derek des Neiges particulièrement... Derek, s'amusa Peter.

 

Stiles sourit.

Et ne bougea pas.

C'était pas comme si Peter voulait qu'il bouge, après tout.

 

\- Peter... lâche-le.

\- C'est _légèrement_ lui qui me tient, là, vois-tu.

\- Tes bras sont derrière son dos, fit remarquer Derek.

\- Simple question de confort, sourit l'autre, raffermissant néanmoins sa prise sur Stiles.

 

L'attention de tous les autres bêtas commençait à se dissiper.

Lydia et Jackson recommençaient déjà à se chamailler.

Scott et Allison se faisaient des messes basses.

Isaac jouait sur son téléphone, l'air passablement ennuyé.

Boyd et Erica... personne ne savait trop ce qu'ils faisaient... mais ils le faisaient.

 

\- Si, vraiment, la situation était grave... tu ne ferais pas une telle fixette sur cette andouille.

\- J'suis pas une andouille, marmonna l'andouille en question.

\- J'ai tout essayé, poursuivit Peter, sans rebondir sur ce que venait de dire Stiles. Je t'assuuuuuuuuure que j'ai tout essayé.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

\- Tout ?

\- Tout.

 

Derek fronça les sourcils.

Il réfléchissait.

Observait Stiles ; dévisageait Peter.

 

\- Pas possible, non.

\- Ah mais si. Le lait. Les tartes aux pommes. Le chocolat. Les pizzas. J'ai tout essayé.

\- Et les bonbons ? Suggéra Scott, qui apparemment n'avait pas totalement cessé d'écouter. T'as essayé les bonbons ?

 

Peter fixa l'adolescent qu'il avait lui-même mordu.

La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, un œil fermé, la mâchoire de travers, le lycanthrope jaugeait le meilleur ami de son compagnon du regard.

 

\- Pour qui me prends-tu, au juste ? Siffla Peter.

 

La tête entre les mains, Derek doutait de plus en plus pouvoir en revenir au sujet initial.

Sujet qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aborder, qui plus est.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ait une meute pareille !

 


End file.
